To Draw A Goddess
by Iroka
Summary: Sai x Hinata. Sai liked to draw beautiful things he saw. How can Hinata blame him for depicting that enchanting moment she had dancing nude in the water? So much chaos for poor Hinata!
1. Art Like Never Before

Sai x Hinata

Sai liked to draw beautiful things he saw. How can Hinata blame him for depicting that enchanting moment she had dancing nude in the water?

Sai was bored and wandering around Konoha for things to draw. Team Kakashi had been given two weeks off from missions to just sit back and relax. After all the things they had been going through with Akatsuki, Tsunade felt they deserved it. While the other teammates embraced this break fondly and took a trip to the hot springs, Sai turned down the gesture in thought it'd be a good chance for him to catch up on other things. He quickly regretted this decision. He had been all over Konohagakure and drew everything that interested him.

"It seems I wasn't thinking clearly at the time." Sai stated plainly. If he had more emotions perhaps that would have been a sigh. "Going to the hot springs would have been a new place with many things to draw."

"The only places I haven't been are to clan sectors, but that wouldn't be a wise idea." He added to himself.

Everybody knew going into other clan sectors unless invited was rude and that things could get touchy fast. Even though they were all united by the same village they stuck to the pride of their clan and feared the worst after the Uchiha incident.

Despite this telling him all the logical reasons not to, what little rebellious emotions he had in him told him he needed a new scene to scope and find new things to inspire him. He decided it would be okay if he just took a stroll outside the Hyuuga compound near by. Not _in _just _near_. Near enough to not raise alarm but near enough for new surroundings.

Taking steady steps forward Sai took in his foreign surroundings, noticing how gorgeous the Hyuuga estate was. All these luscious gardens, statues, temples and koi ponds, you could tell they were a clan of wealth, Sai never understood such desires. It was rather late in the after noon and he knew he wouldn't catch anyone out and about. Hyuuga were very old in spirit, early to bed early to rise. Those uptight members were in bed easily by 9 o'clock.

Coming across a beautiful sight of a pond that had plants hanging around it in all the right places with the moonlight shining in the exact right spot with a statue of a little Buddha just in the distance he decided this was a good thing to draw. He opened up his note pad and quickly started to draw the scenery.

Sensing a disturbance near by he stopped his drawing. If he were the type to become alarmed he would have. He sensed a gentle presence nearby calmly coming towards him. Should he hide in the trees? Well this wasn't a mission so it's not like he was going to assassinate anyone. But he decided it were best if he waited until the person passed by, then he could get back to drawing this beautiful lake.

Seeing a dark head in a Kunoichi outfit came into view. _**'Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga clan, Chunin…' **_Sai thought to himself recalling brief history on just about every shinobi here and in other places. He recognized her as the girl that was secretly in love with Naruto. What was she doing here this late? Sai took note that not all Hyuuga must be uptight old people that sleep early.

She sighed and smiled looking at the lake. Sai could tell by the look in her eyes she truly admired this lake just as much as he did. Was she going to draw it too?

Even he was taken aback when he watched the timid girl slowly slip off her clothing. Tank top thrown on the ground and Sai watched every move she made. Fish net shirt, off. Shinobi pants off. If Sai had anymore emotion he may have turned away in respect, but because he was lacking certain feelings of shame he just watched curiously.

This girl that everybody viewed as meek and quiet was now buck naked and stepping into the moonlit-blessed water taking it in.

There was something about this image Sai found beautiful. Her presence…it did something to this landscape, it increased the beauty all the more. Like a goddess of love and fertility Hinata gave life to this scene and added a new emotion unlike any other.

He wanted to sit and watch more but he knew he had to capture this moment so he could relive it for a life time. Turning the page on his sketch book to a fresh canvas he drew her. Not just one picture, just one couldn't capture the beauty of this experience, he drew several. Her dancing was intriguing, shocking, beautiful and scary all at once. You wouldn't think a man with no emotion could capture every feeling of art, but he did and he was satisfied with his work.

Sai was surprised that Hinata never suspected him there. She wasn't the strongest or brightest Kunoichi that was for sure, but he could now see that's because she had other things to her. Beauty and grace was her thing and she was putting effort into all the wrong things. Instead of worrying about training and becoming strong she should wield her natural gift. Her beauty, her poise, her essence.

Just like a dancing shadow in the night Sai was gone before she could dress, she never suspected he was there.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Team Kakashi returned from the hot springs a few days ago, Sai hadn't been out to greet them, he was too busy looking at his latest works of art. They hung on the walls with the rest of his drawings, except these were prized. They hung in easy access places to see. He had to admit it was his finest work yet. It was so good he could easily sell these and they would be printed by the dozens and every person would want a copy. But he would never reveal these to anybody, he wanted to keep it all to himself. He was experiencing the emotion of selfishness and he didn't care.

Since his team was back he decided to go out and pay a visit to them, maybe train a bit. He had to get away from his new obsession.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where's that Sai bastard at?" Naruto wondered with his arms above his head. "We've been back a few days and he hasn't come to train!"

"Maybe he didn't know we came back." Sakura said plainly reading a medicine book.

"You should go get him Naruto." Kakashi said reading his typical pervy book.

"Like hell I am, his apartment is scary, you go get him!"

With all those paintings around it somehow gave Naruto the creeps. The art was just weird. Swirls and random patterns. It wasn't art, it was blobs.

"You're the only one not occupied." Sakura said lazily leaning on a tree.

Kakashi said nothing, that was his way of agreeing with his more intelligent student.

"Fine!" Naruto pouted making his way to Sai's house. The Root compound was even more creepy than Sai's art, he's glad he convinced Sai to move somewhere else, he said it was to be closer to the team, but Naruto just didn't want to go to that horrible place all the Root nin lived.

"Sai! SAIIIIII!" Naruto banged loudly on his door, not having any consideration for possible neighbors in the other apartments.

No answer.

"What is this guy dead?" Naruto closed his eyes in agitation.

Just for the sake of making sure another dark haired boy hadn't left him to be all alone he walked into Sai's apartment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sakura, Kakashi." Sai said entering into the training grounds.

"Oh there you are." Sakura smiled.

"How was the hot springs?" Sai made casual conversation he wasn't actually interested in. He was just practicing feeling emotion.

"It was wonderful you really should have come!" Sakura sighed deeply, recalling the relaxing vacation that was well deserved.

"I should have." Sai nodded with a smile After his masterpiece he drew, he actually had no regrets about skipping out on it now.

"Where's Naruto?" Sai looked around curiously.

"He went to your apartment to fetch you, you didn't see him on the way?"

Sai was taken aback surprisingly. Knowing Naruto he would just barge into his home without asking and see the paintings he had on full display. He didn't want anybody seeing those but himself. He turned to try to catch Naruto in hopes of stopping him but it was too late when he saw Naruto approaching the training grounds. If he had the emotion to feel dread he would have been feeling it.

"KAKASHI! SAKURA! You'll never guess what!" Naruto stopped when he saw Sai. "Sai, Sai, whose that hot babe you got in your apartment?" Naruto smiled.

Sai stared blankly at him, pretending to not comprehend. "Just because you don't have emotion doesn't mean you don't speak, dummy, fess up!" Naruto shouted to him.

"A girl, what are you talking about?" Sakura put her book down now interested. Kakashi yawned and read his Come Come Paradise still not interested.

"Well Sai has all these drawings of this super hot chick on his wall." Naruto began. "She dancing in a pond _naked_."

Sakura seemed disgusted and Kakashi was now interested.

"Sai you've been drawing naked women?" Sakura looked hoping Naruto was just delusional.

"My art is my business." Sai said plainly. "You shouldn't look."

"How could I have _not _looked when it's there on your wall!" Naruto had the nosebleed of his pervy-sage, he was turning more and more like him everyday.

"Who is this girl? I wanna see!" Sakura seemed pissed and interested at the same time.

"I wanna know who she is so I can call her!" Naruto giggled and that earned him a one-way ticket to the Punch In The Face Express compliments of Sakura.

"Please don't tell me you peaked at some girl in a bath house like this loser!" Sakura pointed to the injured Naruto. "He's rubbing off on you in all the wrong ways."

"No, it's not that." Sai said simply.

"Then?" Sakura asked.

"None of your concern."

Everybody sighed in defeat and decided they weren't going to get Sai to talk about his new art inspirations.

Training pursued like normal that day, everybody seemed to have forgot about the art issue and went on with the regular training.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Waved a blonde Kunoichi.

"Oh hello Ino-chan." Hinata gave a timid smile.

"All the girls are going out for drinks tonight at the bar, wanna come?"

"Well uhm…" Hinata thought on it, that sounded really uncomfortable and she didn't like drinking alcohol, it made her face even redder than it was.

"Come on, all the boys are coming, _Naruto _will be there." Ino gave a fox grin to her quiet pal that had an obvious obsession with a certain blonde.

Hinata stuck her two index fingers together. "Sure, I think that sounds like a good idea."

Ino only nodded and winked, causing her friend to blush. "Alright then, see ya there!" she waved running off.

Knowing Ino she was there after some boys and wanted an even number of boys and girls so every body could get paired off and there were no likely chances of anybody feeling left out and souring the mood. Hinata just hoped she could get paired off with Naruto and not be stuck talking to Kiba all night again. She liked her teammate as a friend but she really wanted Naruto to notice her for once.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Okay show us the pics already, Naruto! I'm tired of just hearing about them I wanna actually see 'em!" Kiba demanded.

"I too am interested in seeing these lovely pictures you are speaking of, Naruto." Lee clenched his fist.

"Whatever." Neji said pretending not to be interested.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sai was relieved the ugly dog people stopped questioning him on his art and went back to regular training. If they thought he was protective of his art now, they haven't seen anything yet! These drawings Sai did of that interesting Hyuuga girl were going to be his new favorites. No one better try and look at them like that.

He approached towards his tiny apartment in the middle of town, thinking of the affect these paintings had on him. Why were they turning him into a possessive person? He only had them a week or so and he could already see the change in himself. They captivated…emotion. Emotion he was not familiar with. He needed to do research and find out what these feelings were.

Walking into the dark apartment he turned on his light and glanced at his paintings. "Good thing Naruto didn't mess with them." Sai thought aloud approaching them.

He glanced over each one wanting to reach out and touch it, the memory of that night was still embedded into his brain so well. These paintings were reminders of that beautiful night he experienced an odd emotion.

He loved these paintings. He just wanted to feel their touch…

POOF!

"What the?" Sai stared at his painting going into smoke.

"A shadow clone for the painting? I don't understand…"

He reached and touched the next one.

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

POOF!

They were all gone and he knew who was up to this.

"Naruto! Kiba! Lee! Neeeeeji!" Ino shouted entering in the bar. She put an emphasis on Neji's name. That was her new love interest, hadn't you heard?

"We'll go get some drinks and be there to join you!" Ino called again.

Neji sighed and all the other boys quickly turned to see the girls.

"Those girls are cute and all but I wanna see this babe you've been bragging about!" Kiba turned back to Naruto.

"Okay, okay, I've got them right here!" Naruto pulled a folder out of his bag.

"Handling them with such care?" Kiba smirked.

"Well I have to, these aren't mine, remember? These are Sai's. After I show it to ya guys I'm gonna go return them before he notices." Naruto gave a fox grin.

Lee's cheeks turned red and this time it wasn't because of Sakura. Kiba's eyes turned the size of baseballs and he gave an approving nod. Even Neji glanced at the art work curiously Naruto smiled knowing his friends would love it.

"See? What I tell ya guys, sexy, yeah?"

"Hell yeah!" Kiba continued to stare. "Hey just lemme…you know, take this off your hands" Kiba reached for one.

"Hands off, these aren't mine to distribute."

"They most certainly aren't." All the boys glared up at a serious Sai.

"It seems that something has hit the fan." Lee stated the obvious.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_**A/N: So what'd ya think? Not sure how long this story is gonna be but I'm loving the idea! Gosh this first chapter was so long, I had so much more to write but decided I had to cut it off right there and just continue writing and make it chapter two. Praise and critique is welcomed!**_


	2. You Call That Art!

"What are those dumb boys staring at that is making them so goo-goo eyed?" Tenten asked leaning on the bar stool.

"I don't know but it even has Neji's interest, it must be something good!" Ino rushed over to the table without her drinks.

"Hey Sai is here, but that means we're uneven now." Sakura pointed out.

"Ino's not going to like that." Hinata nodded.

"What. The. FUCK!" They heard Ino yell at the boys' table.

"Well let's go see what the fuss is about." Tenten said walking to the table as well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Naruto give back those drawings now." Sai said plainly. It was a different plain though, not an emotionless one it had a hint of anger…

"Oh come on Sai, you're a great artist, these are gorgeous, we were just admiring your work!" Kiba tried to smooth-talk the boy.

"No, they're mine."

"Hey Neji, what are you looking at?" Ino hugged on Neji staring down. "What. The. FUCK!"

For once Neji didn't push her off, he was too busy gazing at this picture in front of him.

Sai stared over at Ino and saw others girls approaching. _**'Hinata is here too.' **_He knew he couldn't possibly grab all these drawings on display across the table in time for her to not see these photos. She wasn't that bright of a Kunoichi maybe she wouldn't notice?

"Are these the photos you were talking about earlier?" Sakura questioned with a blush creeping on her face.

"Yeah." Naruto snickered.

"That's awful, why would you draw a naked woman? Look at her she's way too perfect looking!" Tenten spat.

Hinata peeked above the crowd of people she wanted to see what was impressing Naruto so much.

"Oh g-god…" Hinata began to shake. It didn't take a Hyuuga genius to figure out when someone drew a picture of you naked. That was a special technique only she knew. Oh god…

"I know Hinata, it's horrible!" Sakura assured her friend.

Neji paused. He looked at the painting. Then to his cousin. Then to the painting again. Then his cousin again. "Oh g-god…" Neji repeated his cousin's actions. Like I said, it didn't take a Hyuuga genius to figure it out. But this genius sure did. "I gotta go…I'm gonna be sick." Neji dashed out.

"I'm just putting it out there…but I think Neji is gay!" Kiba said. "Who can be sick at _this_?" Kiba pointed to all the womanly glory of these pages.

Hinata felt her face get red.

"I know she's cute, right?" Naruto smiled patting a blushing Lee on the back.

"No really you know the _things _I'd do to this girl if I ever met her?" Kiba smirked.

Hinata's head felt light-headed, she was going to pass out.

Sai observed all this chaos and how poorly Hinata was taking this all. He felt a slight emotion of remorse, these _were_ his paintings.

"Sai, you're sick for drawing these! She's not even a blonde like me, it made my poor Neji sick!" Ino slapped Sai and left the bar to chase after Neji.

He only responded looking over to Hinata as she looked at him horrified.

"H-h-h-h-h-hooow." Hinata was out like a light.

"Look what you did to her virgin eyes you pervert!" Tenten yelled holding the fragile girl up.

"Whatever girl allowed you to draw this is _low_." Sakura criticized her new teammate. "Of all the trashy things!" Sakura and Tenten helped a knocked out Hinata out of the bar.

"Wow did you see how jealous all those girls got?" Kiba laughed loudly.

"It appears they do not approve of these works of art." Lee cried tears of joy/despair.

"Seriously Sai, who is this girl?" Naruto questioned.

All eyes turned to Sai. "Well you see…" Sai began.

Thankfully for our poor Hina-chan there was a loud crash through the bar door.

"LEEEEEE!"

Lee turned in excitement "Gai-sensei!"

"I saw some angry damsels on the street and I hear you're one of the sources for their distress!"

Lee hung his head low to his mentor and father figure, he had failed him.

Followed behind Gai was his number one rival Kakashi and the chain-smoking Asuma.

"I hear it was over dirty pictures, what student of mine would do such a thing?" Gai punched his student out of love.

"But Gai-sensei, look at these!" Lee motioned to his sensei.

Kakashi and Asuma followed behind and glared at the photos that had the rookie nine kunoichi so worked up in the streets.

"Holy mother of youth!" Gai screamed. "So gorgeous! So youthful!"

Asuma smirked with a cigarette in his mouth. "Well whoever drew this has…talent, that's for sure."

"It was Sai, this girl is real, he's just not fessing up who she is!" Naruto pointed to his monotone teammate.

"Sai, my boy." Gai threw his arm around his neck. "You must come train with me, you have talent that is full of youth!"

Sai said nothing, only staring at his drawings that were now tainted.

Kakashi never took his eyes off of the drawings. He admitted they were gorgeous but they reminded him of somebody…

"What is with all this chaos?" Kurenai walked into the bar. "Why do I have a student passed out being carried away?"

Asuma almost swallowed his cigarette, these pictures he was looking at didn't look good in the eyes of his wife.

"What is all this about?" Kurenai walked to the table and gazed at the drawings.

Instead of the reaction the men had of blushing and excitement her face turned into a scowl. It didn't take a genjutsu master to see who this young woman was.

"You PERVERT!" Kurenai punched Asuma sending him across the room.

Kakashi sighed. "Oh no, as I suspected."

"You're damn right, I want these photos destroyed." Kurenai demanded looking to Kakashi. "And you Kiba, why do I have one student passed out and another gawking at these awful photos?"

If Kiba had a cigarette he would have swallowed it, so all he did instead was stand behind Kurenai in submission.

"These are mine." Sai said simply gathering the art work. He had had enough of these people tainting his work with their eyes.

"You drew these you punk?" Kurenai glared intensely at Sai.

"I'll handle this Kurenai, you just take Kiba and Asuma and go check on Hinata." Kakashi assured his fellow jounin.

She nodded and dragged Kiba and Asuma by the ears out of the bar. What a site that must have been for onlookers!

"Sai I think we need to have a private chat…" Kakashi said looking at the photos…looking at the photos…looking at the photos… "Now!" Kakashi shook himself out of the daze.

Naruto, Lee and Gai stared in confusion, not catching onto the whole situation.

Sai only nodded gathering the paintings and putting them into the folder Naruto so-kindly put them in.

"Come Naruto! You are invited to drink youthfully with us!" Gai gave a thumbs-up.

Naruto was curious what was going on and what he didn't understand but he only gave a thumbs-up back not thinking about it anymore.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Poor Hinata." Sakura shook her head laying Hinata down on her couch. "I'll let her sleep here at my house tonight."

"Hopefully she'll be okay, those photos really scared her." Tenten added.

"I wonder why…" Sakura pondered.

She attempted to put pieces together but nothing added up that she could catch onto. It didn't take a medical master to figure it out, but medical masters were there to solve medical problems, not ones of nudity so Sakura had no clue.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hinata awoke the next day feeling like…well one word could only describe how she felt. Crap. _**'My whole body hurts, what happened last night?' **_the Hyuuga wondered stretching her arms.

"Oh, where am I?" Hinata looked around a tiny apartment, this is not her house…

"Good morning Hinata!" Sakura smiled handing her a cup. "Here it's some coffee with medicine it'll make you feel better."

"T-thank you. Why am I here?"

"Don't you remember?" Sakura scrunched her face. "Naruto brought some dirty pictures of some naked girl and you got so embarrassed by looking at them you passed out!"

Hinata recalled everything and felt light headed again.

How did Sai? How did he manage to draw those pictures of her? When? Where? All Hinata knew was she had to get them back before everybody found out who that woman was.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	3. Requited Art

_**A/N: Wow thanks so much for sending so much support in only one day! I only have a couple reviews but I have several emails of people adding this to their alert list. Please review as well! Makes my pants so happy. :3**_

_**Lonely_soul_101- Thanks for the encouragement!**_

_**Green_Cat_Claw- I know I can't either! Poor Hinata! xD**_

_**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

Hinata waved bye to her friend, she had no time to gossip about the "skank" in those photos, she had to go get them back!

She sighed thinking, where to go first? Should she go straight to Sai in attempt of retrieving that…that…_pornography _he had of her! That was a technique she taught herself to better her training how dare he watch her and draw as if she were some nymph!

No, no she should go shower first, relax some, wash all the shame off from last night _then _go destroy that naked evidence of her.

Her face turned red again and she felt hot. Gazing at those pictures of herself it was horrible. You could clearly tell it was her! Long blue-black hair same length as hers, pale lavender eyes, curvy body, oh how she HATED him for this! She never thought she'd hate someone, but for him to draw her like that and show everybody her _hideous _body she just wanted to…_beat him up_! She may just do that! Could timid Hinata ever do that? She's done crazier before, like actually attempting to fight Pein, but that was a one-in-a-million occurrence.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sai sat in his apartment with all lights off. He had no desire to see. Everything last night went way more hectic than anybody had hoped. His paintings caused so much chaos. Sai hated them now for this. Yet it made him love them all the more at the same time. These pieces of work caused several people to freak out. These drawings must hold some power over people…

He still sat there in the dark, he wanted to wait until all the dirtiness of other eyes gazing at them wore off before he hung them back on display again. He had a feeling the tainted pictures may never go back to the virgin glory though…

Thinking back on his conversation with Kakashi, he knew his drawings were special but he wondered why everybody thought they were _wrong_.

"_You're lucky half the people in that bar are stupid and can't tell it's Hinata." Kakashi said in a calm tone outside the bar doors._

_Sai said nothing only blinking._

"_You need to get rid of those photos," Kakashi continued. "because the other half of people in that bar could tell right away…"_

"_There is no wrong in having these paintings, the wrong is in Naruto taking them."_

"_What Naruto did was knuckleheaded, I agree but this could have been prevented if you would have never drew them."_

"_I'm not getting rid of them." Sai tightened his grasp onto his prizes tucked away in the folder._

_Kakashi stared at him a long moment, thinking on this. He finally sighed in defeat. "Look you better tuck those away and make sure no one ever sees them again, if Kurenai finds out I didn't destroy those she'll destroy __**me**__."_

_Sai nodded to his team leader and walked away, not saying another word about it._

"_And think twice before you do that to another girl!" Kakashi called before Sai faded away into the distance._

Kakashi didn't have to worry about him doing "that" to another girl, Hinata was special. That was a special moment in time he captured. He highly doubted girls like Sakura and Ino could do such a wonderful thing. So his teacher didn't need to worry, this won't happen to other girls. As for drawing Hinata again, that was a different story…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hinata bathed in the dark so there was no way Sai could watch her and paint such a picture of this private moment. She'd be damned before that ever happened again. What if everybody found out it was her? Her face felt hot again, out of shame. What if _Naruto _found out?

She thought back to that moment, how Naruto along with Kiba and Lee were staring at those pictures and adoring it…Hinata's face stayed red but this time out of embarrassment. Naruto _liked those photos! He was the one showing them to everybody…_

_Why was it he noticed her when he didn't know it was her? _

_She thought back on the situation. It was good Naruto noticed her…but not when he didn't know it was her and she was naked! Would it take her to be naked and dancing for him to finally notice her? She sunk into the bath water, wondering if it was worth just to get him to see her…_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Naruto, Lee, and Gai all lay covered in bruises from the previous night. Don't you remember when Lee drinks he starts to fight? So yeah, their night didn't go well after everybody left. Consider that their punishment._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Kiba and Asuma sat inside their homes pouting. Kurenai had grounded the both of them. Senseis had the right to ground their students! Just as much as wives had right to do the same. They too were being punished._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Neji lay in the office of a therapist, he needed professional help after staring at his cousin in such a horrible way. He would be punished for life._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Thankfully Kakashi was not punished. Except for the worry that those photos may resurface one day and Kurenai would be after his head…He was very slightly punished. He considered himself lucky._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Sai was being punished but in a different way. In a way that an artist can be punished. Having their artwork ruined. He was the world's most selfish artist that was for sure, he never wanted anyone staring at his artwork. No one could see it, only him. Why? He had no idea. Maybe because he put what emotions he had in his art, his whole life spilled on his blank canvases to express his feelings. Shinobi weren't suppose to have emotions…So now he was being punished worse than all the people of all, he was the one that felt naked._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_If Hinata would have known Sai felt he was the one under the most punishment she may have been pushed over the edge and snapped. She was an emotional wreck. Imagine the poor torture Hinata was going through, knowing so many comrades had seen her nude body and her secret technique! But mostly her naked body…_

_She got dressed in her usual Shippuden outfit, nice and baggy. She was especially thankful for this type of outfit today, she was very insecure and didn't like showing off her body. It was like a bubble of security that made her feel better. A bubble that assured her she didn't have to worry about her body or others seeing it. _

_No matter how scared she was she had to go see Sai and confront him. She put on her best stern face, she was scared but she knew this was for her dignity. If those photos weren't destroy who knows who else would see those?_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Sai felt someone at his door for a long time. Her could sense that chakra. It was disturbed, shaken and about to explode. He waited a long time for the person to knock on their own, he wanted to see when they would muster up the courage to initiate an encounter. He knew who it was. It was so obvious. _


End file.
